1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of analyzing photographic images to identify components that are physically compatible with existing components or fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to find databases and web services describing products with detailed information that can be searched. Such searches may include specialized search languages specific to a database or standardized computer language such as the Structured Query Language (SQL). Web search engines are a type of information retrieval system that locates information available on the public web. Enterprise search engines retrieve information from intranets, networks and personal computers.
Depending upon the product or item that is the target of the search, it may be possible to find a great deal of relevant information in this manner. Typical product specifications, such as electronic requirements, basic physical dimensions and color, are commonly available as well as basic terms of sale like price, availability and delivery options. For any specific item identified in the search results, it may be possible to access the originating web service to view images of the item or find even more detailed information about the item, such as user comments or ratings, frequently asked questions (FAQs), or comparisons with related items.
However, the wide variety of products and the unique environments in which they might be used can make it quite difficult to be confident that a product will be suitable. Even with vast amounts of available information about the product, there are situations where there has been no practical substitute for obtaining the product and placing it in the specific intended environment. This trial-and-error approach is wasteful of time, energy and money. Still, many product markets lack the level of information detail that would be required to make a confident purchase.
For example, the process of purchasing new hardware for an existing computer system can be very complex. There are many potential considerations that need to be taken into account before it is possible to identify specific hardware components that are compatible with the overall requirements or constraints of an existing computer system. To be truly compatible, a hardware component must be, for example, able to interface with an available connector, it must be supported by the existing operating system, it must be able to find sufficient power from the power supply of the existing computer system, and it must be able to fit within the chassis of the existing computer system.
As a result, electronic databases have been established that list hardware components by product name, model, type and various operating specifications. These databases enable a consumer, retailer or computer professional to search the database using various known requirements in order to quickly identify one or more hardware components that might be compatible with an exiting computer system. However, there can be a wide range of variability from one computer system to the next, due to the computer systems being made by different manufacturers, ordered with unique combinations of hardware components, or customized by the end user to achieve a desired performance or capability. In fact, the ability of a computer system to be customized for use in accomplishing one or more specific tasks is a desirable quality of a computer system. Still, this situation can reduce confidence that search results from an existing hardware database will be compatible. It is often necessary to engage the assistance of a computer professional to carefully inspect the configuration of the existing computer system, carefully read the specifications for any hardware component identified in the hardware database search results, and potentially consult with a manufacturer's representative to clarify information about any lingering compatibility issues. Frequently, the effort necessary to reach a high level of confidence that a hardware component will be compatible is so great that it is simply more efficient to obtain the hardware, attempt the installation, and return the hardware if it is incompatible.
Hardware manufacturers have access to extensive details about the hardware components they offer for sale and presently make much of this information available and searchable online in order to assist users in identifying compatible components. However, even the most detailed database of available hardware components can not reduce or significantly address uncertainty over the configuration of the existing computer system that is the potential recipient of the hardware component.
A user may be able to efficiently identify basic information about the existing computer system, such as the availability of an expansion slot for additional memory, graphics cards or other purposes. However, the space constraints surrounding the expansion slot may be more difficult to address. Estimates of overall dimensions around the expansion slot may not provide sufficient information to determine the physical compatibility of a hardware component with any great degree of confidence. Accordingly, existing procedures for identifying compatible hardware components are helpful, but there remains no substitute for actually attempting to install the hardware component. Unfortunately, failed attempts to install a hardware component waste the user's time and impose unproductive costs on the retailer and manufacturer of the component.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for identifying hardware components that are compatible with the configuration of an existing computer system. It would be desirable if the system and method would provide more accurate consideration of physical compatibility in hardware search results. It would also be desirable if the physical compatibility considered the exact present configuration of the computer system in which the hardware component is to be installed.